Extreme is in my Blood
by HardyGirl421
Summary: Kylie is the little sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. She's always been close to them and wants to follow in their footsteps, But can they accept it as she tries to become the greatest diva in WWE history or will things spiral out of control?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: OMG OMFG JEFF HARDY IS THE NEW WWE CHAMPION I'M SO HAPPY, NOW BOTH MATT AND JEFF ARE CHAMPIONS YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a story I'm dedicating to the best champions in the world Matt and Jeff Hardy. I know some people may have written something similar but I decided to make my own version so please don't sue me. Review and tell me what you think thanks._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Jeff Hardy they own themselves wish I did though it would be heaven every day of my life! I only own Kylie._

* * *

Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 1

As the sun was coming over the horizon Kylie woke up and looked around her room, today was the first day of summer vacation, no more school and she was hoping to spend it with her brothers. Matt and Jeff Hardy were the best brothers in the whole world and Kylie was very close to them. They all shared a close relationship with their parents but was left to be raised by their father after their mother passed away from cancer. It was very tough times especially for Kylie since she was the only girl left in the family it was difficult to deal with. She did have motherly responsibilities and always looked up to her brothers. She couldn't have a better family.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Princess did you sleep well?"

"Yes Dad."

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure."

Kylie sat down and started eating while he listened to the radio on the counter.

"Dad when are Matt and Jeff coming home?"

"I don't know sweetie very soon I'm sure."

"I miss them so much."

"I know you do Kylie I miss them too."

Kylie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, it was so lonely without Matt and Jeff to bug, she felt almost alone suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it."

"Okay."

"Hello Hardy residence."

"You really got to stop saying that Kylie."

"Matt!"

"I miss you sis."

"I miss you too how's the road been?"

"Pretty good how about at home?"

"Same old same old, school's out so I'm trying to have fun."

"Any luck?"

"No not really."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright but hey I wanna ask you something."

"Okay."

"When are you and Jeff coming home?"

"Pretty soon."

"Matt seriously please tell me I'm so anxious."

"Sorry sis I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Cause we're not allowed to tell family when we're coming home."

"Your kidding right?"

"I'm serious."

"Where's Jeff?"

"Right here why?"

"Put him on the phone please."

"Okay hang on."

"Kylie?"

"Hey bro."

"What's up little sister?"

"I know you can never tell a lie so I wanna know when are you coming home?"

"Soon sweetie, very soon."

"That's what Matt said."

"Sorry sis."

"It's okay."

"Is Dad there?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure."

Kylie handed the phone to her father and went upstairs to shower and change, she came back downstairs and watched TV.

"Dad?"

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"What were you and Jeff talking about on the phone?"

"Just about how wrestling's been."

"Your sure it was about nothing else?"

"Yes Kylie I'm sure."

"Okay."

The rest of the day went by quickly, Kylie's friends had called and they spend the day hanging out before leaving for vacation. She was sitting at home reading when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it Dad."

She ran over to answer it and to her own surprise Matt and Jeff were standing in the door way.

"Matt, Jeff I'm so glad your home!" She gave them a hug and they came in.

"Dad, Matt and Jeff are home!"

"You really did miss us."

"Of course it's never fun when your not home."

"Hello my sons."

"Hey Pops."

"I'm glad you guys are home all Kylie's been talking about was when you were coming home it was almost driving me insane."

"Dad!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Well we just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing but gotta run."

"Aw do you have too?"

"Yeah sorry kiddo."

"Can't you stay a little longer I haven't seen you in so long."

"Dad would you mind?"

"No not at all."

"Okay we'll stay but only for you."

Later that night Kylie couldn't sleep, it was so great to have the family back together Matt and Jeff were home for a few days and that meant time to spend with them.

"I wonder if Jeff will let me stay in his room like when we were kids?"

She got up and went to his room where he was fast asleep.

"Jeff, Jeff wake up!"

He moved a little bit and opened his eyes to see Kylie standing beside the bed.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Nothing, it's just been a while and I wanted to know if I could stay with you tonight."

"Sure."

Kylie smiled and climbed into bed with her brother, she snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her.

"Just like old times."

"Yep."

"I miss doing this when your not home."

"So do I."

"It's great to have you home Jeff."

"What about Matt?"

"It's great to have you both home."

"I'm just glad to be home so I could spend time with my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"Which is why your my favorite sister."

"You can be really crazy sometimes Jeffrey Nero."

"Hey."

"I'm only kidding I love you no matter what."

"I love you too sis."

They snuggled closer together and fell asleep.

_A/N: Nice beginning huh? Well it's just something I wrote down a long time ago while waiting to see if Jeff would win at Armageddon and he did! I'm so proud of him, now he's the best there is the King of Smackdown and Matt's the King of ECW!!!!!!!!!!!! Congratz to both the Hardy Boyz! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Happy New Year! Last night I had the best new year ever! It was so much fun but I'm sorry for lack of update I was on holiday for a while. But now I'm back and the next chapter is here! So enjoy and have a safe New Year's._

* * *

Extreme is in My Blood

Chapter 2

**Jeff's POV**

I woke up with sunlight shining in my eyes, Kylie was still sleeping and a memory appeared from when we were younger.

_Flashback_

_It was raining outside and I was in my room reading when I heard a small knock at the door, Kylie came in with tears falling from her eyes._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm scared."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I had a bad dream."_

_"Come here sis."_

_I put her on the bed and pulled her close to me, she started to calm down a little._

_"You okay now?"_

_"A little."_

_"Do you think you could go back to your room?"_

_"I'm too scared to sleep alone."_

_"Okay..well I guess you could sleep here tonight."_

_"Thank you big brother."_

_She snuggled close and I wrapped my arms around her protectively, soon she fell asleep and I thought of waking up Dad so he could put Kylie back in her room but she might start crying again so I pushed the thought out of my head and fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

"What are you thinking about Jeff?"

"Nothing just about us."

"Oh?"

"How close we are."

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Of course Jeff we've always been close."

"Yeah we have."

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know whatever you want."

"Okay."

"Let's go eat first."

We went downstairs where Matt and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Morning Dad, Matt."

"Morning guys."

"Kylie, Dad and I were talking and I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Well do you want to come on the road when Jeff and I leave tomorrow?"

"You mean spend the whole summer with you?"

"Sure if you want too."

"Are you insane of course I do!"

"You mean it?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay then it's all set."

"Great and....oh wait."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"What about you Dad?"

"Kylie don't worry sweetie I'll be fine you go have fun."

"But Dad..."

"Sweetie trust me I'll be fine you go and enjoy your summer, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes baby I'm sure."

"Okay I'll go."

I saw Kylie's eyes light up and knew she was really happy. Matt and I have been trying to pursuade Dad to let her go on the road with us and he said over the summer she could.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Oh well I got to go pack."

She raced upstairs and Matt and I just laughed.

"She's excited."

"Trust me tomorrow she'll be even happier."

"I bet."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need more reviews before I can update. lol jk but reviews would be nice. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers I appreciate it! Here's the next chapter enjoy. Smackdown comes on in 1 hour!! Go Hardyz, I hope they win tonight against Fat Show and Edge. Review please they would be nice._

* * *

Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 3

Kylie was eager to get to the arena, it would be the first time ever that she was backstage of Smackdown and ECW. Matt and Jeff had their tapings tonight and she was going to be watching from the locker room. She was a little mad about not going to the ringside but it's better then not coming at all.

"I can't believe I'm actually here."

"It's great isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Can I go look around?"

"I guess it's alright."

"Matt I'm 22, I think I'm capable of walking around by myself."

"I know that Kylie and I completely trust you, I just want you to be careful."

"Alright, alright."

"Don't stay out too long because we have to get ready soon."

"Okay Mr. Critic."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding."

"Oh Matt you should have seen the look on your face it was so priceless." Jeff started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah very funny little bro." He slapped Jeff playfully.

"Okay I'm going out before this turns into a Royal Rumble I'll see you later." Kylie laughed and walked out. As she was coming around the corner she spotted Randy Orton coming towards her.

"Hey beautiful how are you doing?"

"Um okay."

"Wait, aren't you Matt and Jeff's little sister?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Wow thats cool but do you wanna come hang out with me for a little while?"

"No thanks I'm just walking around."

"Oh come on I don't bite."

"Thanks but I don't want too."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright I guess I'll see you later chicky, make sure you watch my match tonight." He winked at her and walked away.

Kylie continued walking down the hall until her phone rang.

_Kylie come back to the locker room. JNH_

_Why? KMH_

_Because it's a surprise. JNH_

_Alright I'll be right there. KMH_

**Kylie's POV**

I don't know why Jeff wants me to come back but if it's for a surprise then I'm in.

"What's the surprise?"

"Come with me."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope now come on."

"Fine."

We walked out to the ring, since it was early and there was no one in the audience.

"What are you doing?"

"Go in the ring."

"Are you serious I can really go in?"

"Of course."

I climbed in the ring and walked around touching the ropes as I walked.

"So this is what it's like to be in the ring it's so much smaller then on TV."

Jeff got in and sat beside me. He knew something was on my mind and I was thinking about it for a while now. But should I tell him?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kyl there's obviously something on your mind so tell me or I'll get Matt out here."

Jeff always uses that against me all the time and boy does it work.

"I want to be on the road with you."

"You are."

"No I mean all the time."

"You mean you wanna wrestle?"

"Yeah but your probably gonna say no."

"Now did I say that?"

"No."

"Okay then if you wanna wrestle thats fine with me."

"Really?"

"Of course you should follow your dreams."

"Your the best."

"So are you sis."

"But what's Matt gonna say?"

"I'm sure he'll say yes."

I hugged Jeff and he gladly accepted.

"Your such a good brother."

"Well I'm not that great."

"Are you kidding your the best!"

"Your the best sister."

"I know."

"Come on their gonna start taping soon and we have to get you back to the locker room."

"Okay."

We went backstage to the locker room where Matt was waiting, the ECW title on his shoulder.

"Your gonna do great tonight Matt."

"Yeah bro don't worry."

"Thanks guys I'll see you afterwards."

Matt left for his match while Jeff and I watched from backstage, he came back victorious, now Jeff's time to shine has come.

"Good luck Jeff."

"Be yourself bro."

"Thanks guys."

Jeff's matches I was always worried about because of how extreme he can be. The match was good, he went for a Swanton Bomb but Triple H moved out of the way and he slammed his back off the ring floor.

"Come on bro get up."

He got back up only to be thrown out of the ring once again hitting his back against the floor. I was going to scream when Triple H was nice enough to throw him back in the ring and was about to set up for a Pedigree when Edge came out of no where and speared both of them resulting as a disqualification.

"Poor Jeff."

"Come on."

A couple ref's had to help him back and get checked out. Once it was all clear we went back to the hotel and since Jeff and I were sharing a room I guess I'm taking care of him for the night.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah but my back really hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Do me a favor would ya?"

"Sure."

"Could you get me my heating pad?"

"Okay."

I turned it on and help put his on his lower back, then gave him a kiss.

"You worked so hard tonight and I'm proud of you."

"Yeah but I lost how could you be proud of me if I lost?"

"You tried your best and thats all that matters."

I could tell he was disappointed because he let the fans down but they love him no matter what wheather he wins or loses.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay you should get some sleep so shut your eyes and relax."

He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

I got off my bed and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know I scare you sometimes with my crazy stunts."

"Yeah you do sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm mad it's your thing."

"I guess."

He moved over a little and I smiled before walking back over to my bed.

"Kylie...do you wanna lay here tonight?"

"Are you sure you want me too I mean your back."

"It's okay besides it's really cold in here."

A chill ran up my spine, he was right it is really cold in here.

"Well?"

"Okay."

I crawled beside my brother and tried not to move very much. He wrapped one arm around me.

"So what am I gonna do about Matt?"

"What about him?"

"Telling him what I told you earlier."

"I think it's time he should know."

"Your right."

"So go tell him tomorrow."

"Okay but I'm a little worried he might say no."

"Don't worry about it."

Maybe he was right I think this is all getting to my head a little, hopefully tomorrow when I tell Matt he'll say yes.

_A/N: Well that's the end. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow morning. Reviews! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, it really means a lot to me. :) So I know I've been kinda lacking on updates thats because I'm trying to study for finals coming up next week. So enjoy this chapter and review. Thanks ;)_

* * *

Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 4

I was so nervous because I wanted to tell Matt about my idea but I'm so afraid of his reaction. Jeff told me to be brave and let it out.

"Matt?"

"What's up little sister?"

"Nothing." I was trying so hard to be calm but the panic was getting the better of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Um....nothing but I wanna tell you something."

"Okay."

I sat down and looked into my brother's eyes.

"Now before I say anything do you promise not to get mad?"

"Depends on what you have to say."

"Okay."

"Kylie just relax and tell me."

"Well I wanna wrestle."

Matt didn't say anything and now I waited for his reaction, and I could tell by the way he was staring at me what the answer was.

"You wanna wrestle?"

"Y-yes."

"No."

"What?"

"No your not wrestle."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Matt why, I mean come on."

"I'm sorry Kylie I can't let you, your gonna be eye-candy and I don't want that."

"Jeff was 16 when he started with you so why can't I?"

"I can't let you I'm sorry."

Tears were prickling my eyes, it wasn't fair.

"That's not fair!"

"I can't I'm really sorry."

"You never let me do what I want **NEVER!**"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"I'm tired of you treating me like a baby I'm 22 not 4!"

"I'm only watching out for you."

"By not letting me wrestle?"

"That's it I'm not arguing with you anymore, when I say no I mean no!"

"Why can't you let me?"

"I'm not going through it again now leave!"

"Fine and I hope you lose tonight!"

I let the tear fall and ran out of the locker room. Matt always treats me like a baby and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of my life, I'm done. I went into Jeff's locker room, thank god he wasn't there, and ran into the bathroom. The tears came pouring out and I leaned against the wall. Sitting on the sink was a razor, I picked it up and slid back to the floor. It was really sharp.

"I'm coming Mom."

I put the razor to my wrist right where the vain was and sliced it open, blood started seeping out and my eyes grew heavy. The last thing I remember was hearing Jeff walk into the locker room before passing out.

_A/N: Oh no Kylie slashed herself. :O What's gonna happen now? Well read to find out._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews I love you guys for that. It makes me so much better at putting up ideas. Enjoy :) Please review._

* * *

Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 5

**Jeff's POV**

After my match I walked into the locker room to change, when I walked into the bathroom there was a trail of blood, I followed it and saw my sister laying on the floor not moving.

"Kylie!" She wasn't moving or answering me.

"Sis wake up!" I shook her but she didn't respond, I called 911.

**Matt's POV**

I felt really bad about saying no but thats what my job is. I'm suppose to watch out for my little brother and sister, sometimes I can be real bossy but it's only because I care about them, suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Matt come to my locker room quick, it's Kylie!"_

"If you want me to reason with her about wrestling then forget it cause I'm not doing it."

_"No it's not that I found her in the bathroom, her wrists were slashed, she tried to commit suicide!"_

"Okay I'm coming!"

I shut my phone and raced to the locker room, Kylie was on a strecher, her wrists were taped up but there was still blood coming through.

"We have to get her to the hospital or we might lose her."

Jeff and I went with them to the hospital, both of us extremely worried. We got to the hospital where she was pushed into the Emergency Room while we sat in the waiting room.

"I can't believe this happened."

"Why would she do this?"

"Something obviously upset her."

"Well I told her she couldn't wrestle so thats probably why."

"Oh god."

I was so scared, Jeff was too but I think he was more worried then I was. The doctor came in carrying a clipboard.

"Are you family of Kylie Hardy?"

"Yes we're her brothers."

"We managed to stop the bleeding but she lost too much blood, and her heart rate dropped, so she might not make it."

"So she might die?"

"Yes."

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah room 214."

"Thank you."

**Kylie's POV**

Where am I? Am I dead? This place is so peaceful it's like heaven, maybe I'm in heaven. I'm walking around trying to get familiar with the scene.

"Kylie."

I look around, who's calling me?

"Kylie."

I'm still looking around when I feel something on my shoulder, I turn and around and see my mom standing there.

"Mom?"

"Yes Kylie I'm here."

"Am I dead?"

"Yes."

"What? How?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Look." My mom showed me my wrists, there was a long wound stretching across from end to end.

"Sweetie you slashed your wrist."

"Mom I'm really sorry but I was so angry at Matt."

"I know sweetie, you were angry."

"Speaking of Matt, how is he and Jeff taking it?"

"Not so well."

"What should I do?"

"Go back."

"What?"

"It's not your time to come."

"But Mom I want to stay here with you."

"I know you do but don't you want to get your license, graduate school, get married?"

"Well yeah but my main concern is to be with you."

"I know Kylie I want to be with you too but you have a life to live."

"Mom can't I stay here?"

"Your brothers really miss you."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"Really?"

"I think Jeff misses you the most."

"What makes you say that?"

"You and Jeff are really close and he always watched out for you just like Matt watches out for him but with you not there then he has no one to watch out for."

"What about Matt?"

"He misses you just as much and he's sorry about the fight you two had."

"Wow."

"Now go back Kylie go be with your brothers."

"Okay."

I gave my Mom a real tight hug and kiss.

"I love you so much Mom."

"I love you too Kylie, and I'll always be watching you."

I smiled and a tear fell from my eye. "Good-bye Mom."

"Good-bye my Princess."

Everything faded and I opened my eyes a little, Jeff was holding my hand tears falling down his cheeks, Matt was on the other side of me not saying a word.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I felt Matt give me a kiss before whispering something in my ear. "I'm really sorry Kylie and you can hate me all you want when you wake up but I just hope you can forgive me." After he said that I felt a wet spot on my cheek and I knew that Matt was crying so he did care about me. He left and as soon as he did Jeff put his head on my shoulder and layed there for a little while saying how sorry he was.

"I'm sorry Kylie I just want you to be okay I need you your my little sister I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." He looked at me tears streaming down his cheek.

"Kylie?"

"I'm okay." He hugged me and kept saying how sorry he was.

"It's okay Mom made me come back."

"You saw Mom?"

"Yeah I did."

"Is she proud of us?"

"Yeah she's always been proud of us."

"I'm just glad your okay."

"How long have I been out?"

"8 hours."

"Oh."

Jeff left his head on my shoulder and I pushed a little bit of purple hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm just glad your okay because the doctors thought you wern't gonna make it."

"I'm a fighter just like you."

"Yeah your a true Hardy."

Matt came back and saw me awake, he didn't know what to think.

"Matt I forgive you." He pulled me into a hug and cried.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

We all hugged, the Hardy siblings were back together once again.

_A/N: Aww how cute Kylie lived. Is that what you expected? I know many of you thought she was gonna die but I didn't want the story to end that fast because I like writing it. So the next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed. I apologize for updating so late. I had finals and new classes and you get the idea, but I was also on hiatus for a little while until I finally got something. To make up for my absence I'm posting two chapters instead of one. Thanks. :) Oh and by the way did you all see what happened at the Royal Rumble last week?!?!? Matt hitting Jeff in the head with a steel chair. Thats gonna make a great storyline I can't wait! Enjoy this chapter oh and please R&R. ;)

* * *

_Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 6

After spending 2 days in the hospital I was medically cleared to go home. Dad was still a little uneasy about me being on the road again but I told him I was fine, so he agreed to let me stay with Matt and Jeff. We decided to head home and spend some time with the family. After a night of hanging out with Dad and eating dinner, I was sitting on the couch watching TV, Matt had already left and Jeff was talking to Dad before coming into the living room.

"Hey kiddo I'm gonna take off okay."

"You going out?"

"No."

"Jeff?"

"Okay, Beth and I are going out to eat and then I'm going to have my tattoo filled."

"Your Hardy Boyz one?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I thought so."

"Yep I'm the clever type."

"Very funny Kylie."

"What I was being serious."

"Okay you were." He laughed and I gave him a hug good-bye.

"Promise you'll come over again tomorrow?"

"Why can't you come over you can drive."

"Yeah but...I don't feel like it."

"Your something else sis."

"So are you brother."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I relaxed on the couch and Dad said he was going to bed. A few hours later, I went to my room and fell asleep peacefully but was awaken by my Dad when he told me something about a fire. I immediatly woke up and went outside. There was smoke in the distance and we both took off into the woods. When I got to the other side, My jaw dropped and my eyes almost fell out of their sockets. My brother's home was on fire! Matt was standing there not doing anything. I ran over to his side.

"Matt where's Jeff?"

"It's okay Kylie, him and Beth aren't home." I relaxed a little but started to panic again, Jack was still inside.

"Jack!" I started to run towards the burning home when Matt held me back.

"Kylie, no it's too late." I broke down into tears, Jack was so well-behaved and cute, why did this have to happen to him? It was going to be a whole lot worse telling my brother what had happened. A few minutes went by, Shannon and Shane showed up and we all stood there and watched the sad scene. Jeff and Beth got home and was in total shock but when we told them about Jack they both burst into tears.

"It'll be okay."

"No it won't not without our precious Jack!" I was trying to keep Beth calm, she was like a sister to me and I gladly accepted her into the family when Jeff told me they were dating.

"Yeah but where are we going to stay?"

"Don't worry I'm sure Matt will let you stay with him."

"I hope your right Kylie." The fire was soon out and we all looked on, there was nothing left but ashes. I didn't want to leave but Dad thought it would be a good idea. So we went home and I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up the sun was shining in through the living room window and I realized what happened wasn't a dream. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in.

"Kylie do me a favor okay sweetheart."

"Sure Dad."

"Go over to Matt's and see how your brother's doing."

"Okay." I gave my Dad a kiss before proceeding to Matt's house. He answered the door after the first knock.

"Kylie thanks for coming sis."

"No problem how's everything hanging?"

"Their both still in a little bit of shock." I walked into the living room and Beth came walking out.

"Beth, hows everything going?"

"Not so well sweetheart it's still hard for us."

"I know and I'm really sorry." I gave her a hug. "So where's Jeff?" I pulled away from her and looked around the living room.

"He's upstairs in the spare bedroom but you can go up and see him." Matt called from the kitchen.

"Okay." I climbed the stairs and knock on the door. There was no answer so I knocked again, still no answer. I opened the door and saw Jeff laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I walked over and sat down beside him taking his hand in mine.

"It's gonna be all right bro." He looked at me, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Kylie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm a bad brother?"

"What? No your the best brother I ever had."

"Well I don't feel like it." He sat up and looked out the window, a tear fell from his eye.

"Jeff listen to me the fire wasn't your fault okay it was just an accident." I stood up and walked to the window, his eyes following me as I went.

"I just feel so helpless I mean I wasn't there to save Jack." His voice started cracking and I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Don't blame yourself you didn't know it was going to happen." He shook his head and looked back out the window. I sat beside him and held his head up till our eyes were locked. It was clear he was trying not to cry in front of me because tears were still shining in his eyes, right to the point that they were about to fall but he was doing his best to hold them back.

"Jeff I know you wish you could change what happened, me too but if you and Beth were home you could have died too and that would be a whole lot worse on us then you. I thank God every day that you guys wern't home." That did it me saying that set him off. I held him in my arms while he cried his heart out, I never felt so bad for my brother before. A lot of bad things happened in our life time but this was by far the worst since our mother passed away from cancer. After about 10 minutes of him having a breakdown, he managed to calm down and his head was on my shoulder. He was shaking a little bit so I pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around us.

"T-thank you s-sis." He muttered. I pulled him into a hug, giving him access body heat between us. I learned about it when I was taking a class in college. If you stay close to a person your technically sharing body heat and that will make you 10 times warmer. Jeff was still a little shaky but I managed to keep him calm and he fell asleep next to me. I was still tired from not getting very much sleep, so I curled up next to him and soon drifted off.

_So I decided to include the fire cause I didn't have anything else to put down but the next chapter is set at Armageddon. Please review it would make me so happy. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Next chapter people! It's a prize for 1. Everybody that reviewed, and 2. Because I didn't update in over a month. Once again I apologize. Enjoy this chapter too. ;) Don't forget to review._

* * *

Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 7

A few months had gone past, Jeff and Beth managed to get a new house, Matt, Dad and I were with them the whole time. Soon everything was back to normal, we were back at work and doing what we love best. But enough about that because tonight is Armageddon! Matt was defending his ECW title against Mark Henry _again_, and Jeff was trying for the WWE title. But the best thing that happened was that Matt who promised me all those years back that I would sign with the WWE one day,well that day has come! I had gotten my contract while I was still in the hospital, and my debut would be tonight. I wasn't really that nervous because I'm a Hardy and as soon as my name would be said I know that the fans would be very excited. We had just arrived at the arena in Buffalo, NY. I was so excited, and nervous at the same time. We had a meeting about the matches and who was going against who which was incrediably boring since Matt and Jeff already told me what was going on. Finally we were able to go to our locker rooms. I was sharing with Jeff and since Matt was a champ he got his own.

"I can't believe you guys finally got me in the business."

"Thanks to Matt I'm sure but I guess since your here then I'm happy. I mean this was your dream as well right?"

"Of course, the way you described how much fun wrestling was I guess it got me into it."

"Guess so."

"Aw Jeff don't feel bad cause you got a chance to get your title tonight."

"Yeah and I'm gonna kick Edge's ass in the process."

"I know you will, just like Matt will too."

"You'll win too Kylie I know it."

"I hope it happens I'm so excited!'

"Aren't you nervous at all?"

"Are you kidding, I'm a Hardy and everyone will know who I am when I go out."

"True to that."

"Like wise."

Soon afterwards matches went by one after another, Matt retained which was great, and I was up next. Both of my wonderful brothers wished me good luck with a pile of hugs and kisses before I went to the barrier. The chick that I was going against already went to the ring, so now everybody was curious as too who was going against her. My music 'Beautiful' by Akon, Colby O'Donis, and Kardinal Offishall blasted through the speakers and I walked down to the ring.

_"And her opponent from Cameron, North Carolina, Kylie Hardy!"_ As soon as the announcer said that just like I had predicted the fans burst into cheers because I'm related to Matt and Jeff somehow but what they didn't know was that I was their little sister. I climbed into the ring and did my brothers signs V1 and Guns, before holding up my own sign which I like to call Peace. Holding only my index and pinkie fingers up with my thumb holding the middle two. I think the fans liked that another Hardy had entered the business and a girl at that. I shook hands with the girl and the ref signaled for the bell. I pulled her into a head lock and she reversed by shoving me into the turnbuckle. I pulled her hair back and did a face buster, picking up for a count but she kicked out at 2. The match continued with her dominating me for half the match but I did a few turning points. When she went to kick me after throwing me into the ropes I reversed it and did my finisher which I call Kylie's Twirlette, which is a spin and then a DDT. It's pretty cool to me, and I think the fans got a kick out of it when I got the pin and won the match. It felt so good to be able to win my first match. I climbed out of the ring and slapped some of the fans hands before walking back and be bombed with hugs from my brothers.

"Kylie you did great!"

"That was an awesome finisher how did you come up with it?"

"I don't know I guess I just did it."

"Well that was cool."

"Thanks guys but Jeff your match is up next go get 'em bro."

"Oh thats right I'll see you guys afterwards." He ran off to the barrier while Matt stayed there and I went back to the locker room to shower and change. When I got back the match had all ready started.

"How's he doing Matt?"

"It's back and forth but Edge threw him out of the ring."

"I hate him so much!"

"Your not the only one Kylie we all hate him."

"I think he cheats."

"I agree with you." We watched the rest of the match in silence until Jeff did the most specatular thing I've ever seen him do. As Triple H went for a Pedigree, he did a Swanton Bomb on both of them and pinned for the win. I screamed really loud and Matt hugged me before we both ran out to the ring to celebrate Jeff's win.

JR: Hardy Party tonight Tazz.

Tazz: I bet so JR it's gonna be a great Christmas party for Matt, Jeff and Kylie.

Matt held Jeff's arm up and I hugged him with tears falling down my cheeks. I have never been so proud of Jeff before, he really proved to the world that he's got what it takes to be a champion. This year's Christmas was going to be very special at Dad's house.

_Well thats the end, the next chapter I will put up probably on Saturday because I'm going to my friend's birthday party and then sleep over tomorrow after school. Don't forget to review. ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I really appreciate the reviews, a special thanks to xJerichoHardyOrtonx, ihearthardy16, KonekoKodee, and -RandyOrtonRocks-, you guys all rock for reviewing!!!!! Here's the next chapter and yes I apologize once again for not updating sooner but school was getting the better of me again. Blah :P I hate school!!!!! Smackdown last night I never knew Jeff was gonna say no to fighting Matt but that kinda shocked me but all in all they both looked really hot too!! ;) See I'm blabbing again lol okay I'm gonna stop now so enjoy this chapter and please R&R! :D

* * *

_Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 8

It's finally Christmas Eve and I'm so excited! Every Christmas Matt, Jeff and I spend it at Dad's with some of our family members, and since Matt and Jeff are champions this one is going to be very special.

"Kylie, we need your help!" Matt yelled from downstairs.

"Okay I'll be down there in a minute." I yelled back as I put the finishing touches on their Christmas presents. I put my hard earned cash into finding great gifts, I stashed them in my closet on the top shelf before going to the kitchen where Jeff was getting dinner ready for tomorrow.

"Need some help bro?"

"Sure I could use all the help I can get."

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Can you get the pudding ready?"

"Sure."

"Thanks sis I need to get the ham in the oven before tomorrow."

"Alright." I stirred the ingredients for the vanilla, chocolate chip pudding. Mom's secret recipe, she would always make it for us every Christmas and we still continue the tradition.

"Make sure it goes in the fridge alright?"

"Gotcha." I wrapped it up with foil and stuck it in the fridge so it would be ready by tomorrow.

"Where's Matt he should be helping us too!"

"He's out helping Dad."

"Oh."

"Come test this and tell me what you think."

"Okay." I took a little tiny bit of ham that was left in the juice and stuck it in my mouth, just the taste of it mixed together was so good. "It's good I like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes you still got the touch Jeff."

"Well thank you Kylie."

"Okay I'll go set the table so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

"Alright, you know where the stuff is?"

"Yep." It didn't take me very long to set the table, Dad has some very expensive china in the closet that we always used, and I took extreme caution and set it around so it wouldn't break. A few minutes later Matt and Dad came in to see how I was doing.

"Looks good Kylie."

"Thanks Dad."

"Nice job sis."

"Thank you Matt."

We spent the rest of the night relaxing by the fireplace, I had 2 cups of eggnog before going up to bed. Since Christmas morning was tomorrow I really wanted it to come.

******

My alarm went off about 8 in the morning and I looked around before realizing what day it is. I jumped out of bed before grabbing my presents and taking them to the tree, thank god none of the others were up yet.

"Kylie you up?"

"Yeah I'm downstairs." Matt appeared in the door way and I sat up on the couch.

"Wow your up early." He sat down and put is arm around me.

"Yeah you know how much I love Christmas."

"You always did even as a kid."

"Thank you for pointing that out _Mr. Obvious."_ I made sure to use sarcasm.

"Hey."

"I'm kidding don't get so worked up it's the holidays."

"Sorry but look up." I looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above us, and I knew Jeff had to have put that there just to get me to kiss either him or Matt. Man was I going to kill him after the holidays were over.

"Mistletoe."

"Come on you know you have to do it."

"Alright." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he gave one back to me.

"Awww that's so cute."

"Jeff I know you put that up there last night."

"Yeah I did and I knew you would fall for it." He laughed before falling onto the rocker.

"Where's Dad?"

"Right here dear children."

"Well come on we got gifts to open."

"Okay hold on." Dad sat down on the other rocker before staring at my mom on the fireplace. He finally broke his gaze and looked back at us.

"Okay Kylie you start because you're the youngest."

"Alright." I got everything I wanted, it was the best Christmas ever. Matt got me his new t-shirt, Jeff got me his teddy bear and Dad bought me a new cell phone since mine other one was so old. They loved their gifts too so I was happy. We sat down to a nice dinner and prayed for our mother who was watching over us before eating.

"You do know we have to go back after the holidays right?"

"Don't worry Jeff I know."

"Yeah Jeff, Dad knows." I laughed while he gave me an evil glare.

"Now now no fighting children." Matt scolded us and we both looked at him.

"We're not children Matt."

"Well since I'm the oldest I say you are."

"That's because it's your job to look after us." I argued back, Jeff put his arm around me and I knew he agreed too.

"Yes it's my job."

"Okay okay settle down kids."

"Yes father." We all chorused.

_Well thats the end of Christmas for the Hardy's! :D I will probably post on Monday. Don't forget to review! Thanks :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I know I promised to post this last week but I kinda forgot about it and school was keeping me busy as usual. So enjoy this chapter. :) Don't forget to R&R! Smackdown rambling time! Matt and Jeff looked so hot on Friday! You wanna know what made my night? Jeff NOT wearing any makeup, I was so excited but to think that Matt would ruin his chances for Money in the Bank, well thats how storyline's go, and from my perspective it seems like they both hate it. Also I would love to hear what Cena said to Vickie as well, I bet it was so funny! xD Well at least we'll find out tomorrow. Legacy attacked Triple H, well I guess this feud is going back to Raw tomorrow as well. I think Raw's gonna be so awesome I can't wait!!!!!!! Okay I'm done rambling! ;)

* * *

_Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 9

Tonight was the Royal Rumble and I was extremely nervous. I had a title shot against Maryse for the Diva's Championship, and that means if I won then all three of us would be champions! Jeff had told me to just be myself and that I would do just fine. He was going against the WWE Championship and Matt was defending his ECW title against Jack Swagger. I was up next and didn't have a clue what was about to happen but I tried now to show any signs of nervousness but it was so hard! My music started and I ran out to a huge pop from the fans, I slapped some of their hands and stood on the top ropes flashing my sign at them. Maryse who I wasn't very fond of made her way to the ring holding up her precious title. I just wanted to slam her to the ground but that would count in a few minutes. The ref signaled for the bell and my first match started. She dominated me through half of the match until I kicked her in the stomach and did my finisher got the pin! The fans just burst into cheers while I climbed onto the top turn buckle and waved to them holding up _my _title. When I finally got back Matt and Jeff pummeled me with hugs.

"Way to go sis."

"You kicked her ass real good."

"Thanks………..a lot…….but………could you let go………please cause I need……air……."

"Whoops sorry." They let go of me and I stood up.

"It's alright now Matt go out there and make sure you do the same thing!"

"Right see you guys afterwards." Matt left while Jeff and I watched from the back. After a good solid match Matt lost to Jack Swagger who I as of this night will hate for the rest of my life! He came back a little pissed off but I tried to reassure him that he would get it next time. Jeff was up next and once again he was wearing that ugly makeup. He asked me how I felt about it and I lied saying I liked it but I really didn't, it made me sick. He went out to the ring and then Edge made his way out, ever since Lita cheated on my brother with that asshole I hated him and I still do. Things were getting rough as they were both dominating back and forth. Jeff had gotten a Swanton Bomb and went for the pin when Vickie pulled the ref out of the ring. Then out of nowhere Matt ran out to the ring with a chair, but a few minutes ago he was right beside me. I smiled learning that they could work so well together again like they used too. But my face turned into shock when Matt hit Jeff straight in the head with the steel chair. Anger and worry filled me up at the same time. Edge crawled over and pinned my brother for the win.

JR: The crowd in shock as to why one brother would be betrayed by another.

Tazz: I can't understand it JR.

JR: Well at least one Hardy sibling cares for another.

I ran out to the ring where the refs were helping him up and I told them I got him. The fans cheered for us as I helped Jeff out and to the back. When we finally got to my locker room I sat him down on the couch, He was still a little out of it.

"Jeff I'm so sorry I can't believe Matt did that too you."

"Neither can I and I was so close to winning too." I took a damp washcloth and wiped the make up off his face. I was still in shock as to why Matt would do that, he had no problems before the match. Why now all of a sudden? I hugged Jeff before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find our so called "brother."

"Okay I guess."

"Jeff don't worry you stay here and take a shower, freshen up a little and I'll be right back I promise."

"Alright hurry up though I'm really tired."

"Okay."

I ran out of the locker room and tramped down the hall looking for Matt. Boy when I find him he's a dead duck. Hunter was leaning against the wall when I almost walked past him.

"Hey Kylie."

"Hi Hunter, look I need a favor."

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I'm looking for my brother!"

"Sorry I haven't seen him since after the match try catering he could be there." He gave me a smile and I hugged him good-bye before heading to catering.

"Kylie!"

"Shane!" I ran into his arms and he gave me a hug.

"What's up girl?"

"Nothing much but I'm looking for Matt have you seen him?"

"Yes I did he's in there."

"Thanks."

"Your gonna yell at him aren't you?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Go get 'em."

"Thanks." I stormed into the room and immediatly saw my brother talking to one of the Diva's. I stomped over to him anger flooding my whole body.

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!!!!!" He gave me a look and stood up before whispering something to the chick and stayed where he was standing.

"What?"

"We need to talk right now!" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away into a place where we could be alone. "What were you thinking?"

"Thinking about what?" He looked confused.

"Thinking about that stunt you pulled out there!"

"Oh that well you see-"

"I see you ruined Jeff's dream!"

"But that-"

"I can't believe you did that."

"Will you just listen."

"No I perfectly know what happened you were jealous because you lost and you thought it would be great to take it out on Jeff and guess what you succeeded, you may have ruined Jeff's dream but I'll be damned if your going to ruin mine!"

"Kylie thats not-."

"Save it Matt." I walked away a little relieved after making that statement. It felt so good to be able to get out all that anger. I got back to my locker room and saw Jeff fixing his hair.

"Hey bro you got a shower?"

"Yeah it really helped too."

"I'm glad." I gave him a hug. "I'm sorry about what Matt pulled."

"You yelled at him didn't you."

"Yep."

"I thought so."

"Come on it's late let's go back to the hotel."

"Alright."

We walked out side and I held onto Jeff since he was still a little wobbly after that chair shot. Edge walked down the hall holding the title, and smirked at us.

"Well well if it isn't the Hardy's."

"Shut up Edge."

"Hey Kylie you done crying after your big brother here lost the title."

"Edge shut your mouth."

"I can see where you get your attitude from."

"Edge if you don't shut up right now I swear to god." Jeff said through gritted teeth, he may have been out of it but he can hear very well.

"Kylie I hope you don't turn out like Jeff here but oh wait you are cause it runs in the family one who's a druggy will pass it on to the next generation." Jeff tried to get to Edge but I held him back with one arm shaking my head no.

"Edge just leave us alone."

"Okay I'll see you losers later." Jeff once again tried to spring at Edge but I held him back.

"Let me go Kylie I'm going to kill him!"

"Jeff no I'm not going to get you fired now come on." I pulled him along and we went back to the Hampton Inn. It's a nice hotel at least in my opinion. Jeff layed down on one of the bed's while I set his luggage by the bathroom.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you gonna take care of me or go to your room."

"No I'm staying here to take care of you since your head still isn't straight yet I don't want you to cause even more damage to yourself then you already are."

"Okay." I layed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling about a million thoughts running through my head. I eventually fell asleep

_"Come on Jeff." I shouted while he was fighting Edge, then when I looked up I saw Matt running down to the ring and hit Jeff in the head repeatedly, refs tried to get him off but he didn't stop finally after one more shot Jeff's head split open revealing blood and guts. I screamed and almost fainted when I realized he wasn't done yet._

_"Kylie I'm coming after you next you'll pay for everything you've caused me in the past!" He crawled out of the ring and hit me in the temple. I saw everything go black._

I bolted out of bed, and looked around in panic before tears warmed my eyes once again, I didn't realize I was shaking really bad.

"Kylie?" Jeff turned on the lamp before sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I continued to look around and then back at him.

"What happened?"

I didn't say anything I was just too shocked everything that happened in that dream seemed so real.

"Kylie did you have a bad dream about Matt?" I nodded and looked down in shame. "Sis come here." He moved over and held his arms out, I got up and crawled in bed with him like I always did when we were younger, he was my comfort zone.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He layed his head on top of mine, and wrapped the blanket around us hoping I would fall asleep.

**Jeff's POV**

The sound of crying woke me up and I rubbed my eyes before looking around. Something happened to my sister but I wasn't sure what it was, I turned on the lamp and saw her shaking in fear. My heart just broke at the sight of it, and realized that she must have had a bad dream about today.

"Kylie?" She looked over at me and then back at the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I knew she wasn't but was too embarassed to tell me what was really wrong.

"What happened?" She didn't answer me but still watched the wall. I knew one thing would calm her down and I decided to do it. "Kylie did you have a bad dream about Matt?" She nodded and I smiled a little knowing I was right. "Sis come here." I moved over and held my arms out, she got up and crawled in bed with me.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." I reassured her that everything was going to be okay in hopes of calming her down. She was still shaking a little, I pulled the blanket around us and layed my head on top of hers.

"I thought it really happened." She muttered and I continued to hold her.

"What really happened?"

"My dream."

"You thought it was real?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Matt hit you so hard that you died, and then he came after me and I died too. He said that he was getting payback for all the things we ever did to him." She looked up at me tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Kylie I'm sorry but it's gonna be okay." I brushed the tears away and kissed her cheek.

"If something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"Me neither."

"I love you."

"I love you too Kylie." She layed down beside me and I put my arm around her. Her breathing slowed down a little and I sighed when I found out she was asleep before falling asleep myself.

_Awww isn't that cute? Brother and sisterly love, I had to make it mussy at the end cause thats what I like a lot in stories. ;) Kylie's dream was in italics, I thought of mentioning that so it wouldn't confuse you. Anyways review please I would really like them. Give me feedbacks or anything you have in mind, I just want your thoughts! :D _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey everybody I'm back after a very long absence. I apologize for that I've been on hiatus with this story for a while but I finally got a few ideas. Wrestlemania rant time! JBL quit OMG that was the best thing to ever happen, and Little Rey Rey became the new intercontinental champion. I'm so happy for him. :D CM Punk won again? Twice in a row thats a new record hopefully he'll cash it in for something useful. Jericho won against the legends I have nothing to say for that because I hate him so much but Micky Rourke coming into the ring and punching Jericho's lights out that was funny. Jeff lost man I'm sad I was really looking forward to his first Wrestlemania win, oh well let the storyline continue and with the draft coming up next week I bet him and Matt will stay on Smackdown but who knows what's gonna happen. Santino or should I say Santina is Miss Wrestlemania? This is gonna be a funny storyline I can feel it! Carlito and Primo are the united tag team champions thats great because Miz and Morrison don't deserve them. Undertaker is 17-0!!!!!! What a streak thats so amazing! Cena's the champ! Good I'm happy, Edge doesn't deserve it!

* * *

_Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 10

I stood in the back waiting for Smackdown to start I couldn't wait because Matt had a promo to shoot with the fans about what he did to Jeff and boy was he in for a shock when I go out there and embarass the shit out of him. Matt's music started and he walked out while I hid in the back waiting for the right moment. Just as Matt was about to insult Jeff more my opportunity of time was coming. I noded to the guy who plays the entrances and he started my music, everybody was in shock including Matt, I guess he never thought I was coming out.

"Okay cut the music." The fans were still cheering and Matt was still in shock. "Wow Matt you looked surprised I guess you never thought I was gonna come out did you well here I am." Matt still looked around and had no idea what he was about to hear but I smirked at him

"Kylie what are _you_ doing out here?"

"Well I came out here to tell every single one of these people that you had no right doing _that_ to Jeff on Sunday."

"Kylie what I did was none of your business so why don't-"

"Uh excuse me I think it was my business because I'm part of your family so let's chat shall we? You had no right doing that to Jeff on Sunday and I'm gonna make sure that you relive it for the rest of your live."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is a match next week, a triple threat match me and Jeff vs. you." Matt said nothing while I was doing my best not to laugh just the look on his face was so funny. "But enough about that you think your so tough and all taking out your brother well here's another person your never taking out and thats me! So how many people want to see me kick my brother to a pulp?" Every body screamed while I was still smirking at my brother. "Well Matt what do you say a one on one with your little sister?"

"Fine your on!"

"Okay fine get me a referee this match is happening now!" His face fell and I smiled evily before approaching the ring. I climbed in the ring and attacked him with full force. I was dominating the whole match until he kicked me in the stomach and tried the Twist of Fate but I reversed that and did my finisher on him, getting the pin in the process. The fans cheered and screamed while I stood up and grabbed a microphone. "Well Matt your odds are against you." I dropped the mic and walked out. Jeff met me backstage and just shook his head.

"Wow Kylie I didn't think you were gonna do it but are you sure you want to face him next week?"

"Yes Jeff I'm sure, we're getting all the payback in the world for what he did to you."

"I'm not really sure if I want to fight him next week."

"Why not?"

"Come on he's our brother."

"I know that Jeff and I'm pissed off at what he did to you besides I'm not going to stand around and let him get away with it."

"I guess your right." Just then Chavo came down the hall, I stared at him and he stopped walking.

"Kylie I think Vickie's looking for you."

"What for Chavo?"

"I don't know but she said it's important."

"Okay I'll go see her." I stalked down the hall and met the door to Vickie's office, after knocking several times she yelled for me to enter.

"Vickie you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Kylie I did it's about next week's match."

"If your wondering Vickie yes I want the match."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll see if I can squeeze that match in but for now I'm afraid I'll have to put your request on hold."

"Thats fine Vickie."

"okay then I'll let you know if it gets accepted."

"Thanks a lot." I left her office and went back to the locker room, Jeff didn't have a match tonight so we were gonna head back to the hotel for the night. I grabbed my stuff and dashed out looking for Jeff as quickly as I could because I didn't want to see Matt until next week.

_Yeah I know this is a short chapter but the next one I promise I will try to make longer. Please R&R I would really appreciate it. By the way check out my new poll it's about a few new stories I have in mind. I need you to vote on which one I should post first. Thanks! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm really sorry for being so late with this update. School had a lot of pressure on me so it was hard to find time to update with finals and everything. Please don't kill me because I abandoned this story for 4 months. I'm starting to get back on track with it. With so much stuff that I'm incorporating into it I'm estimating that there's probably going to be 30+ chapters. I'm not going to guarentee on that it's just an estimate. Thanks to everybody that's reviewed this so far. It makes me so happy to know that you guys love this story and you want to continue to follow Kylie on her journey in the WWE. Thanks so much! Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review. ;)

* * *

_

Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 11

It's been a week since I asked Vickie for a match against Matt and I still didn't get my request accepted. It was pissing me off by the minute. There was a brief segment between the two when the show started. I had a bad feeling, like always. Ever since the Royal Rumble I haven't spoken to Matt once. If he would call I wouldn't answer the phone, if he came over I would either hide in my room or stay as far away from him as possible. I can never look at him the same way again. He discriminated the Hardy family name.

"Kylie." I jumped up quickly and grabbed the nearest object that was close to me, thinking it was Matt at my door but I breathed a sigh of relief when Jeff walked in the door. "Why do you have that bat?" He asked.

"Sorry I thought you were Matt."

"Your really not going to let this go are you?"

"Are you serious? No I'm never going to let it go. Matt's dead to me!"

"Now what would Dad say if he heard you say that?"

"He wouldn't be happy but I don't really care!"

"Sis...look." He sat down beside me. "I know your upset with Matt but there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is. He went from a sweet person to a complete psycho maniac. How could I not care?"

He sighed, running a hand though his hair. I didn't want Jeff to be so stressed out but hey I can't help it.

"Look...don't worry too much about this okay?"

"But-" He silenced me by putting a hand up. "I mean it."

"Okay okay."

"Good..now I have a segment to do soon so do you want to walk with me to gorilla?"

"Sure."

We left the locker room and I looked around very carefully, if I saw Matt once I swear I would jump on him. Once we got there my anger started to grow. Jeff was doing a segment with _Matt_! That really made me angry right to the point where I thought my brain would explode. Jeff looked at me and shook his head.

Matt started talking about how much of a screw up Jeff was..and all the shit that I've heard before. Then he pulled something out of his pocket...I couldn't really tell what it was until he held it up. My eyes flew open in shock. It was Jack's old collar! I saw the terror look on Jeff's face but he shook it out of his head and headed out to the ring. The fans screaming like little kids.

"This is so hard to believe. Your behind all of this. I never thought my own flesh and blood would be capable of doing something so horrible. You want to hurt me didn't ya Matt? You hate me Matt don't ya? You don't love me you hate me. But you know what Matthew Moore Hardy you hate yourself more then you could ever know. Because your sick....your twisted...your demented....And so am I." I watched Jeff turn around and start attacking Matt while I sat back and smiled. This means that Jeff will want to have that match after all. I saw Jeff sit on the ring floor and hold the collar. I don't know if I was dreaming it but I believe he was crying. The little flame inside of me grew and grew until I couldn't hold it in anymore. I grabbed a chair and ran out to the ring while the fans screamed before hitting Matt in the head. He stood up and stared at me in shock. I raised it again but dropped it before running to Jeff's side.

Matt watched us and smiled a little. I glared at him from the ring before going to Jeff. Tears were falling softly onto his cheeks as he stared at the collar. I knelt down beside him and he glanced up before pulling me into a hug. I rubbed his back and just held him while the fans started screaming.

**Matt's POV**

I felt a searing pain on the back of my head while I continued to watch Jeff. I hate this storyline just as much as anybody but I have to do it in order to keep my job. I turned around and saw my sister holding a chair and glaring at me. She raised the chair again and I winced, thinking that she was going to hit me but she dropped it and ran to Jeff's side. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Doesn't she know that it's just a _storyline_? It doesn't make any sense. She should know that it's all fake. I don't mean anything that I say about Jeff. I'm guessing it's those 'motherly' instincts of hers.

I watched as she gave me a real mean glare, fire showing in her eyes. She was really pissed off. I stood up and walked to the back. I have to talk to her, I have to tell her that I don't want to hurt Jeff that way, that it's all just a storyline. But how will I get her to listen to me? That will be the hard part.

I changed out of my ring outfit and went to catering to get a bottle of water. I need it after what happened. The look on Kylie's face still burned into my memory. I've _never _seen her so angry before.

"Matt!" I turned around and saw Vickie approach me. I don't know what she wants but I hope she makes this quick.

"What?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me."

"Sorry."

"I need to see you in my office right away." She strutted away and I shook my head. What did I do now?

I walked to her office and sat down waiting for her. She walked in but I didn't see Jeff or Kylie following her so it might have been the segment. I bet I said too much.

"I have something to tell you about next week's Smackdown."

"What is it?"

"Your going to be in a Handicap Match."

"Against who?"

"Well this is the hard part."

"I can take it just tell me."

"Jeff and Kylie." My heart just stopped. I had to face my own siblings. This isn't right.

"You're joking."

"No I'm not. They want a match with you and I think it would be good. It would make the ratings really high."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I think it might be good for your heel turn."

"Well....alright."

"Good. Don't worry too much though I've got the whole thing planned out."

"Okay." Now I know what this is all about...it's Kylie. She _wants_ revenge....

_Yay!! I've been waiting so long to write this chapter but the fun is just starting! Do you think Kylie really wants revenge? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Review, tell me what you think. ;) _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Here's the next chapter for the story, I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner I just got some inspiration. I'm hoping I get some more reviews I would like at least five or six before I post the next chapter. I wanna know if you want me to keep going with this one. And when people favorite my stories and put me as their favorite author itmakes me very happy but I need reviews too so if you're going to favorite me please also leave a review, I love hearing people's ideas or thoughts. Thank you and enjoy._

_-Sammi_

_

* * *

_Extreme is in my Blood

Chapter 12

_Kylie's POV_

I've been spending the past couple of minutes in the locker room warming up for the big match against Matt. I could hardly wait to slap his damn ass all around the ring! I wanna hurt him, I wanna make him pay for what he did to Jeff and I don't care who gets in my way. He's not my brother anymore. Dad's been telling me to just move on and put it behind me but I'm not paying the least bit attention.

"Kylie?" Jeff walked in, a smile planted on his face. "Wow sis, you look so ready."

"Believe me Jeff I am." I brushed my hair so that it was laying flat on my head before admiring myself in the mirror. "What about you?" I looked up at him just in time to see his gaze drop to the floor.

"Yeah I'm ready." I went over and embraced him, rubbing his back gently. I hate seeing him like this, it just tightens at my heart strings. Jeff's always been this fragile when it comes to situations that have to do with him being hurt. I just want him to feel better and I try everything to make sure that he is.

One of the guys with the headphones on knocked on the door real quick. "Your match is up next." He called before walking away. Jeff and I pulled away and looked at each other. I knew he was nervous, I was too because I had no idea what was in store for us. But I'm not worrying about that right now, Jeff and I both are going to give Matt what's been coming to him for a long time!

We walked to the ramp just as our song was beginning, we ran out together and did the gunz before I hugged him and we went to the fans slapping one side before rotating to the other. Matt was already in the ring watching us, I got in the ring and glared at him ready to just attack him with every force that I had. Jeff pushed me back and whispered that he would start. I nodded before climbing on the other side of the ropes. The ref signaled for the bell and they squared off.

Five minutes into the match and Matt was already getting the upper hand and the more he hurt Jeff, the more pissed I was getting. My stomach was turning on the inside and I wanted to just rip his head off, I pointed to the fans and they started cheering for Jeff which got his adrenaline rush before he kicked Matt and crawled over before tagging me in.

I climbed in and jumped on top of him, beating his face with my fists as hard as I could, taking all of my anger and pain out on him, I didn't even notice the ref pulling me back, all I saw was red. I grabbed him by his hair and did my finisher before kicking him in the stomach and climbing on the top ropes, Jeff knew what was coming and he did the same, we both jumped on top of him and I pinned his leg for the win. The fans screamed for us before the ref raised our hands, but I wasn't done.

I climbed out of the ring and grabbed a chair before getting back in, Matt was unconscious and Jeff looked at me like I was mad but I didn't care. I slammed the chair down on his head with a loud crack that filled the entire arena before climbing out and helping Jeff to the top ramp. I smirked as Matt was very still on the ring floor, paramedics putting him on a stretcher.

"Damn Kylie, I think you went a bit too far." Jeff said to me as we got back.

"Jeff I don't really care, I told you he's gonna pay for everything that he's done."

"Is this really making you feel better?" I looked at him before grabbing a fresh set of clothes and going to change. "Jeff....this is better then I even expected, it's just the beginning."


End file.
